Birds of Prey
by Silent Jazz
Summary: Awakening in a world that is different yet similar to his own, will Naruto be able to find a way home? Or will he stay as a ninja of the Hidden Star Village?
1. Ch1: The Gateway

**Birds of Prey: The Gateway**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'Not good' was the single thought that ran through Yamato's head when his blond haired comrade grew the dreaded fourth tail of the Kyuubi on his bloodied form. Charging with a ferocity unseen in 15 years, Naruto viciously attacked Orochimaru. Yellow snake eyes widening in anticipation, Orochimaru weaved through the uncoordinated attacks before stopping as Naruto gathered a large amount of raw chakra.

'Assuredly, if I'm only hit by that high-density chakra, I'll die,' He thought. He quickly summoned the Triple Demon's Gate to block the large beam of chakra that was projected from Naruto's mouth. Using the aftermath of the attack, he quickly attacked Naruto with the Kusanagi sword from underground. When the Kusanagi sword was unable to penetrate Naruto's body, He decided to use his new jutsu.

'Ku ku ku, this should be an interesting experiment,' He thought, 'a jutsu that will create a gate to another world at the expense of the traveler's soul. I wonder what will happen if the traveler has two souls, will he survive or not? A shame I won't be able to see the results.'

"You have outlived your usefulness Kyuubi brat, so now its time to get rid of this thorn at my side," Orochimaru bellowed as he summoned the gate.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in warning. Her cry was ignored as Naruto blindly charged at Orochimaru, the image of a yellow snake eye with a slit pupil forever ingrained into his mind as he left this world in a flash of light.

-----------

The young blonde six year old blearily rubbed his eyes as he awoke. Light streaming through the windows, he grinned cheerfully.

"Another beautiful morning and another beautiful day!" he chirped happily. He quickly got dressed and prepared his breakfast when a call interrupted him.

"Come on Naruto! Hurry up! You do want to be ninja don't you? Let's go to the training grounds."

"Hold on Hokuto, give me a minute okay? The star's not going anywhere," replied Naruto.

"That's not true; many ninja's from other countries have been trying to steal the star. Sumaru's parents died protecting the star. I think we should use every chance we get." Hokuto countered.

"Fine, anyways, I'm ready. Let's go!"

The training grounds were in located in the middle of a large crater. Supposedly, this was the spot where the star landed two hundred years ago. Hidden Star Village was a small ninja village in Bear Country, but the star that it held was able to forcibly strengthen the chakra of those who trained in close proximity to it. It was thought that the star could make the Hidden Star Village one of the major villages much like Hidden Leaf Village.

"Man, every time I see the star, it looks like some giant bird's egg," said Naruto.

"Don't insult the star, it's very important to this village," Hokuto scolded.

"Yeah, but don't you think it looks like an egg?" Naruto laughed.

"Maybe you don't want to be a ninja, hmm?"

"I'll show you! Let's meditate… with the egg." Naruto snickered. Forming the hand seal he sat down and began to concentrate. Rolling her eyes, Hokuto sat down and began to meditate as well. Pinkish chakra began to form around the two, but just as everything was proceeding smoothly, Naruto felt a slight throbbing pain in his stomach. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to meditate pushing the pain out of his mind. The pink chakra around Naruto began to move savagely, almost as if it were alive. The pain returning to his stomach with an even greater passion, Naruto cried out in pain before collapsing, a white light enveloping his body.

A/n: Yeah, its pretty short. I'm wondering if anyone has any ideas on making chapters longer. Any help will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Ch2: The Awakening

**Birds of Prey: The Awakening**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'Ugh, what hit me?' Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Hokuto frantically asked.

"Hokuto? What are you doing here? Where's Orochimaru? This isn't the World Bridge, why am I in the training grounds?" Naruto asked trying to gain a better grasp of the situation.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Hokuto wondered. "You just suddenly collapsed when we were training."

'What is going on? Why am I in Hidden Star Village instead of fighting Orochimaru? Who's Orochimaru?' thoughts were going through Naruto's head at a thousand a minute. Unable to cope with the mounting stress and confusion, his body decided to take a nap.

"Naruto? Naruto! Hang on Naruto!" Hokuto cried out.

---------

I found myself waking up in a damp, dingy and dark corridor.

'Where am I?' I wondered.

"You're in the recess of your own mind," a cheerful voice replied. Looking up, I found myself staring at an older version of myself.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself when I found a six year old who looks just like me lying in my mind."

"You can read minds?" my eyes bulging out in shock.

"Nope, you're just predictable, though I wouldn't mind being clairvoyant," he replied. "By the way, the name's Naruto and I guess that's your name too?"

I was only able to numbly nod my head as he offered me his hand. Trudging myself out of the puddle of water, I wondered how I could ask this question without sounding stupid. To heck with it, I'm only six years old, "What's clairvoyant mean?"

The older Naruto simply laughed and gave me an amused smirk, "You'll learn when you get older."

How I hated that line, it was always only when I got older.

"Don't look so glum kiddo, its time to find out what's going on." He said as he began to walk down the corridor, seemingly without direction.

---------

'Wow, what a cheery kid.' I commented to myself as the little Naruto bounced by my side.

"You seem pretty accepting of what's going on; shouldn't you be in shock or something?" I asked. "For all you know, this could be a genjutsu and I could be an evil ninja messing with you."

Eyes widening, he took a step back, "are you?" was the innocent reply. I simply shook my head and gave an amused chuckle. "If I was, I wouldn't tell you this was a genjutsu now would I?"

"I don't know, what's a genjutsu anyways?" He asked curiously.

'Great, so the kid only reacted to the "evil" part,' I thought.

"A genjutsu is a type of ninja technique. It uses illusions to trick people." Jeez, I felt like Iruka-sensei. "You are training to be a ninja aren't you?"

"The best in the world! Can you teach me how to do a genjutsu?"

"The best huh? Even better than all the kages?" I humored him. "Maybe one day I'll teach you how to do a genjutsu."

"You better! With the star, I'll be the greatest ninja ever!" He replied with an enthusiastic fire burning in his eyes. "Then, you'll have to teach me!"

'What an ambitious kid! Not a kage but the best in the world. That's greater than my dream, its too bad he's going to have to worry about the Akatsuki sooner or later.' I thought.

"What? You don't believe me?" he demanded.

"No, I believe you, what's this about a star?" I asked.

"It's the pride of Hidden Star Village!" he grinned. 'Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell him that' he faltered.

"Oh, you're from the Hidden Star Village."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, once on a mission. Sumaru, Hokuto and the others seemed like nice people in the end. So you're not from Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked in slight surprise.

"Nope. Why? Should I be? Are you from Hidden Leaf Village?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Oh, so, you know Sumaru and Hokuto?" he asked.

"Yeah, I met them when I was on my mission." I replied.

"I know them too! Sumaru's mean to me, but Hokuto's nice!"

"Me too! Except Hokuto seemed to be embarrassed when she was around me." I replied. "Anyways, we're here!"

"What's with the giant cage?" he asked.

"This is the cage that seals the Kyuubi no Youko." I replied.

"What's a Kyuubi?" he asked.

"You'll soon find out!"

---------

Red chakra leaked from behind the massive bars. Suddenly, a large red slit eye appeared and with it came a giant pair of claws quickly coming out between the bars. With a growl, the Kyuubi slammed its giant paw against against the cage.

"Oh don't worry about him. With the bars there, he can't hurt you," the older Naruto reassured the younger one.

"Really? Are you sure?" came the frightened reply.

"The only thing that can hurt you is the bad breath," the older Naruto scoffed.

"Why you insolent worm!" the Kyuubi viciously shouted.

"See what I mean?" the older Naruto arrogantly smirked.

"So now I have to deal with two idiots not one?

"Hey! If you're so great why don't you tell us what's going on then!" the older Naruto demanded.

"Hmph! Are you too stupid to figure it out? Oh wait, you can't remember!" the Kyuubi taunted.

"Why don't you just tell him what's going on!" came the demand from the younger Naruto. The demand would have been more effect had his knees not been shaking violently.

The Kyuubi simply laughed. "You've got guts kid and just about as much spunk and bozo over here and guess what? I hate spunk!"

"Hey! Who asked your opinion anyways you big furball," came the annoyed reply.

"Keep the guts, lose the spunk and we might just get along," little Naruto was only able to nod.

"Hey are you ignoring me? If you've got the time to chit-chat with Naruto over there why don't you tell us what's going on, Fuzzy?" the older Naruto indignantly shouted.

"Insults will get you no where, flattery will just get you eaten!" the Kyuubi grinned sadistically showing a gleaming row of teeth. "Since you're annoying me so much, I might as well tell you so you'll leave me alone. Orochimaru created a gate using his jutsu. In a blind rush, you charged right through the gate losing your body in the process. Don't ask me how; even I don't quite understand how a soul consuming jutsu absorbed your body. After that, surprisingly enough, Although you lost the body that sealed me, I was still somehow anchored to you. Apparently, I'm anchored to your soul due to the fact that we were partially merged when we went through the gate. In any case, your soul ended up in the other side of the gate and searched for the body that most matched the one you lost. After finding this young boy's body, your soul merged with his, but your minds did not. Alternatively, I and the Kyuubi native to this world, merged together instinctually forming a being even more powerful than before," the Kyuubi puffed proudly.

"So, the reason why you can't get out is that the seals merged together becoming even more powerful and that our souls are anchored together," the older Naruto smugly countered. "Any chances of getting back?"

"I doubt it, and even if you did? Would you drag this young boy with you?" the Kyuubi inquired.

"Since when have you cared? Besides, nothing's impossible, I'll find a way!" the older Naruto exclaimed.

"You've been basking in my presence long enough mortals. I'll make sure you don't disturb me for a while," and with that said, the water level immediately began to rise and both Narutos found themselves floating into the cage. The younger Naruto struggled, terrified as the older had promised that the Kyuubi could only hurt him if he was passed the bars. His struggling was in vain as the Kyuubi cupped the two of them in his paws and a bright light was emitted.

'This should help the two, or should I say one, on his way nicely,' the Kyuubi thought.

---------

Naruto woke to a world of darkness.

'Night huh?' he thought. Looking to his side, he found Hokuto asleep by his bedside. 'Shouldn't you be in bed with your family and not by my side in the hospital?' he wondered. 'Well, I guess it's been a stressful day for all of us. I'm sure I worried you sick.'

'Time to turn in for the night' Naruto thought with a yawn. 'I guess I was more tired than I thought."

A/n: Yes! This chapter's longer than the last. Too bad, it isn't as long as I hoped it would be. Sorry for the OOCness on Kyuubi's part. The next chapter might not come out in a while as I need to watch the next Naruto episode and get a bit more info on some of the workings of Hidden Star. Once again, any help is greatly appreciated so I wouldn't mind some criticism here or there.


	3. Ch3: The New Life

A/n: Sorry for the wait. Anyways, as I was re-reading the last chapter, I noticed I made a lot of errors I didn't even notice on my second check. So I'm asking, would anyone like to be my beta? And I'd like to thank marina-potter and LbcLostKid for your reviews. Hokuto should be slightly older than Naruto, so about Neji, Lee and Tenten's age group. On with the story!

**Birds of Prey: The New Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto woke to the sight of sunlight streaming into the hospital room.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Hokuto cried happily. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm alright now," he grinned.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. Excellent," a figure in white and purple robes walked in.

"Hoshikage-sama!" the two replied.

"You're very lucky Naruto, this young lady's been by your bedside the whole time," said the Hoshikage. Naruto turned to give an inquisitive look but found that Hokuto had turned to the other direction, blushing and unable to meet his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm afraid I have to tell you something very important," the Hoshikage spoke gravely.

"What is it Hoshikage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I must ban you from further training with the star," was the solemn reply.

"What!" two young voices simultaneously shouted.

"Naruto, your condition is very similar to the other children who have gone through this training. Admittedly, the other children were older but that's why I am so worried." The Hoshikage said.

"Your concern is appreciated Hoshikage-sama, but I'm fine," Naruto try to explain. He bounced up and down a few times just to prove his point. "See, I'm perfectly alright."

The Hoshikage sighed and was about to refute Naruto's point when he saw something he never thought he would ever see. 'What is the will of fire doing the eyes of a star-nin hopeful? This is certainly interesting; perhaps even something of great importance.' Giving another tired sigh, "Fine, you may train, however, if this happens again, you will never be able to train with the star again! Understand?"

His question was replied by two bright blue orbs, "Really? Really! Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much Hoshikage-sama! Hear that Hokuto? I can train with the star!"

Hokuto giggled at Naruto's antics. "That's wonderful Naruto!"

"Alright! Now I'm going to train and be the greatest shinobi ever!" Naruto ginned preparing to run out of the room.

"Now hold on there young man! You still have to checked over be the medic-nins before you are let out of the hospital," the Hokshikage said grabbing Naruto's collar as he was about to run by. Naruto sulked but found that the Hoshikage was right and was forced to cooperate. Shortly after the testing was complete, Naruto ran out of the hospital with Hokuto in tow. The Hoshikage chuckled at their antics.

"Hoshikage-sama, there's something interesting about young Naruto," said a medic-nin bringing Naruto's reports.

"What is the problem?" the Hoshikage asked.

"Ever since his last check-up, Naruto's already huge chakra level as gone through the roof!" the medic-nin exclaimed. After a small nod he continued. "Whereas prior to this check-up, Naruto's chakra-level was at about jounin-level incredible for a boy that young, but now, his chakra-level has more than just doubled!"

'This is certainly an interesting development,' thought the Hoshikage. 'However, I am still quite concerned with the will of fire appearing on my ninja's face. I'll have to confront Naruto on the subject of this matter when he is more mature.'

"Thank you for your report. You are dismissed," the Hoshikage said.

------

"See you later Hokuto!" Naruto waved to his friend.

'Now to see what I can do," Naruto thought as he began to mold his chakra. He was surprised at the amount he had and found himself to be quickly losing control.

'Wow, there's so much power! So this is what its like to train under the star,' he thought. He quickly dismissed his chakra.

'Looks like I'm going to need to do Kakashi-sensei's chakra control training,' Naruto thought as he headed for the thick forests of Bear country. His training was watched over by a pair of mysterious eyes unknown to Naruto.

'How can a young child like that know of such training techniques?' the figure thought, 'this is an interesting turn of events.'

Over the next few weeks Naruto's training progressed. As he gained more control with his newly powered chakra, he moved on to different activities. From tree climbing to water walking, to basic ninja techniques such as henge or bunshin, his training and self-teaching was all watched over by the mysterious figure. While working on some basic taijutsu, Naruto decided that it was time for him to return to the star training.

'How is it that this child knows of such ninja techniques? Most of these techniques are not taught in Hidden Star and are more commonly found to be taught in one of the five major ninja countries,' the figure wondered. Suddenly,

"Excuse me, but, I'm gonna go train with the star now. So you can either follow me some more or just leave," Naruto proclaimed. The figure was shocked.

'Impossible!' the figure thought, 'no ordinary child could sense me.' The figure decided to appear before Naruto.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Hidden Star village?" the figure questioned.

'So, it was Natsuhi-san,' Naruto thought, "Relax oba-san, I'm from the Hidden Star Village. Aren't you Sumaru's mom?"

Natsuhi was speechless.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sumaru that you're alive if that's what you're worried about," Naruto calmly said. Natsuhi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean train with the star? Star training was forbidden by the Hoshikage two weeks ago."

"Well, I wasn't there for the announcement and either way I'll just self-learn if I have to." was the calm reply. Determination was rolling off Naruto in waves. Natsuhi decided that if there was no other way, she'd have to stop Naruto the hard way. She charged at him. A grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Well if that's the way its gotta be, kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried, several clones appearing before him charging on Natsuhi.

'Heh, I'll just do the same thing I did last time!' Naruto thought.

"Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast," was Natsuhi's reply to Naruto's shout as her chakra decimated several of Naruto's clones.

'This is all too predictable Naruto thought as he changed from being a rock at Natsuhi's feet to a vicious upper cut. Landing on her back, Natsuhi shook the cobwebs from her head.

'Such a determined boy, but I won't be beat that easily,' Natsuhi thought as she summoned more beasts of chakra at Naruto.

'Damn, she's tougher than last time,' Naruto thought, his mind racing with different battle plans and strategies to avoid Natsuhi's beasts. 'Guess I'll just wing it.'

With a cry, Naruto charged at Natsuhi and her beasts, with last minute inspiration, he tried to form the rasengan.

'Shit, if I don't get my rasengan to work, I'll be dead meat! Work!" was the desperate thought that ran through Naruto's head as the beasts neared him. Trying to imagine the first time his rasengan had worked on Kabuto, his adrenaline level peaked and for a brief second, everything slowed down for Naruto.

"Rasengan!" the ball of chakra formed in Naruto's hand, whereas it was normally blue, the new rasengan was pink to match with his star chakra. The ball tore through Natsuhi's beasts and would've hit her had it not been for her cry of surrender.

"You are very determined indeed. But you should know that training with the star has a dangerous side affect that –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about it," Naruto interrupted her. "I'm not gonna die from some star training, I've got a special "circumstance" as I should put it that won't let me die."

Natsuhi signed in resignation. "In this case, I'll train you, self-teaching might be useful, but its very dangerous especially with the star."

A/n: Unfortunately, this one's shorter than the last. Any help will be appreciated.


End file.
